1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an optimization procedure for the electric cabling, more specifically, in the field of aeronautics.
2. Discussion of the Background
In aircrafts, the number of systems installed on board continuously increases over time. This increase is aimed at obtaining airplanes that are safer and better in performance. However, it leads to an increase in the number of cables that are present in an aircraft. With time, this implies the constant growth in the mass of electrical cables installed on board of an airplane.
This supplementary mass installed on board is a handicap for any given aircraft. When the no-load weight of the aircraft is increased, then one must either provide for a more powerful engine or reduce the pay load. In any case, the figures will show that the aircraft's fuel consumption increases when broken down for each individual passenger being transported or for each ton being shipped, thus leading to a rise in costs for operating the aircraft.